Big McIntosh (My Little Pony)
Big McIntosh is a Looper from the Equestrian branch. The brother of Applejack and Apple Bloom, Big Macintosh was initially unnerved by the Loops, and the behavior of his Branch's Anchor, though he has long since settled into a stable role within them. Description Big McIntosh is a red Earth Pony with an orange mane. His Cutie Mark is half of a green apple. Macintosh is larger in build than the average pony, due to his frequent farm-work. History In his baseline, Big McIntosh did not play a large part in the lives of Equestria's Anchor, or the other Elements of Harmony, despite being the big brother of Applejack. At some point early on in Twilight's Looping, Big Macintosh was Awoken. However, his first Loop was one where a bored Twilight Sparkle had decided to become a villain, spooking Big Macintosh out of contacting her. Unable and unwilling to contact his Looping sister, Big Macintosh spent the next several Loops playing negotiator, smoothing events over that would have likely gone wrong. He became so skilled at this it took Twilight Sparkle some time to catch on, until Macintosh fixed too much. Now aware someone was engineering this, Twilight sought them out. Soon enough, Big Mac's plans were exposed, and he reluctantly admitted to Twilight his reasons for staying quiet. After that, he had to confront his sister, who was likewise upset with his silence. From there, Big Mac tried to find some purpose in the Loops, feeling distant from his siblings. He did not take part in the shenanigans typical of his fellow Loopers. Eventually, Macintosh decided to open a bar, to console Loopers after rough Loops, one that even on occasion saw visits from the branch's Admin. Abilities * Subspace Pocket: Standard Looper ability, allowing the user to store objects within their soul and carry them from Loop to Loop. * Gamma-based transformation: Due to a fused Loop in which he replaced Dr. Bruce Banner (AKA the Incredible Hulk), Mac is able to transform into a similarly gamma-empowered larger form, possessing tremendous strength, durability and regenerative powers. However, he rarely uses it (except in extreme cases). * Combat skills: While Mac is usually a peaceful type and prefers to avoid conflict, he did learn boxing while in the Punch-Out!! loop. * Fire breath: Gained from a Loop where dragons were the dominant species on Equestria, and everyone who was normally a pony had become a dragon. As mentioned in Loop 103.17, it's atrophied somewhat, as Mac mostly uses it for mundane tasks, such as melting and reshaping the glass mugs in his bar when they need it. Relations * Loopers in general: All Loopers (with the possible exception of MLEs) are welcome at Mac's bar. He'll patiently listen to their stories, and offer advice and alcohol (or non-alcoholic beverages for underage Loopers) as necessary. * [[Applejack (My Little Pony)|'Applejack']]' and Apple Bloom': Big Mac is very close to his siblings, whether they are Awake or not. His relationship with the Looping Applejack did suffer for a little while after Mac was revealed to have been Stealth Looping, but it recovered quickly. * Berry Punch: Berry works at his bar when she's awake, and helps Big Mac make their stronger and/or specialty beverages. Category:Looper Category:Equestria